


We Fight the Fire

by vodkaalec



Series: I'll Give You Everything You Need [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5088737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vodkaalec/pseuds/vodkaalec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fire alarm goes off in Bard and Thranduil's apartment building and Bard is highly displeased at having to evacuate the building.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Fight the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mean for Bard to turn out as grumpy as he has in this fic but it just got so fun to write. Anyways, the title comes from Burn by Ellie Goulding because listening to her music always gets me in the mood to write Barduil fic (don't ask me why). I hope you enjoy!

Bard likes to think that he’s a rational and calm person who can keep their cool and remain level headed in stressful situations. Of course, when the building’s fire alarm goes off and he's forced to evacuate his apartment at 6:45am when he's only had two hours sleep, he’s not exactly feeling that calm. He keeps trying to remind himself that at least he doesn't have to be anywhere today but that doesn't stop him from muttering a litany of curse words as he makes his way down the three flights of stairs and out to the carpark where people have started to congregate.

It also doesn't help that it's freezing outside and Bard hadn't thought to quickly grab a jacket on his way out. He shivers, crossing his arms tighter across his chest, and lets out a huff.

“Fucking hell” he says, perhaps a bit too loud as the sweet old lady, who lives down the hall from him, gives him a disapproving look.

Under any other circumstances, Bard would have immediately apologised but right now, she's moved too far away and he’s too annoyed to really care. He’ll drop by her apartment later when he’s actually properly awake and his amends then.

“Now, is that any way for a university professor to behave?” asks a smooth, deep voice from behind Bard and he doesn't have to bother turning around to know who it is.

“Don't start with me” Bard sighs as Thranduil comes to stand beside him.

“Start what?” Thranduil asks.

“I'm not awake enough for this” Bard mutters, annoyance rising slightly when he notices that Thranduil’s wearing a very warm looking dressing gown and doesn't appear to be all that annoyed at being forced out if bed at this time of the morning.

No, instead he looks just as well put together and almost ethereal as ever.

Bastard.

“My, my, aren't we in a foul mood this morning” Thranduil comments with a smug smirk on his face.

“Well, you would be too if you stayed up until 4am grading papers and then got woken by a fire alarm two hours later because someone most likely burnt their toast”

Bard and Thranduil just sort of stare at each other after Bard’s little outburst. Thranduil has one eyebrow raised and looks equal parts impressed and surprised. Bard, on the other hand, is kind of just looking at Thranduil blankly, unsure of how to proceed.

“Sorry” he ventures, wincing ever so slightly, “I really need coffee.”

Thranduil laughs, pulling his dressing gown tighter around himself as a cool gust of wind swirls through the parking lot.

“How about once all this is over, I make you breakfast? Coffee included of course”

Bard blinks up at Thranduil, unsure if he's actually truly offering before tentatively agreeing.

“Sounds good to me” Bard replies, not one to turn down an offer of free breakfast and coffee, especially when it's with someone whom Bard may or may not have a growing infatuation with.

Not that Bard really wants to think about that too much right now.

“Good”

They lapse into silence and Bard is thankful for that. Holding a conversation is just about the last thing he wants to try and do. After a while, however, Thranduil does offer one last comment.

“Aren't you cold?” He asks, seeming to only just notice the fact that Bard is only wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants.

It takes everything in Bard’s power not to yell expletives at the sky at that moment.

* * *

It doesn't take all that long before they're all allowed back into the building again. The local fire station isn't that far from their building so it barely takes them anytime to respond and find what caused the fire alarm to go off.

Bard doesn't really care what caused it, he’s just happy to finally be back inside and out of the cold.

When he and Thranduil reach their floor, Thranduil looks confused when Bard starts moving towards his own door.

“I thought we were having breakfast?” He says, one hand resting on the handle of his door.

“I was going to freshen up a little” Bard replies, gesturing to himself, “I can't imagine I'm the prettiest sight right now.”

“Nonsense” Thranduil says, rolling his eyes and opening his door, “Get in.”

Bards sighs, wanting to argue, but he trudges into Thranduil's apartment anyway, feeling spectacularly underdressed. Especially compared to his host.

“How do you take your coffee?” Thranduil asks, edging towards the kitchen.

“Black” Bard replies, instantly perking up instantly at the thought of coffee.

Thranduil nods, ordering Bard to make himself comfortable as he disappears to make the coffee and breakfast. Bard had offered to help but Thranduil wouldn't hear of it.

Bard briefly considers taking a quick power nap on Thranduil’s couch as he sinks down onto it, but he knows that, realistically, if he went to sleep right now then there’d no telling when he’d wake up again. It could be minutes or it could be hours and he doesn't want to take that chance.

Breakfast turns out to be French toast with berries and yoghurt and it tastes amazing. Thranduil quite clearly has a knack for cooking. They don't talk much while they eat, instead opting to exchange small, warm smiles in between mouthfuls and sips of their coffees.

Bard’s not really sure what's going on between himself and Thranduil but he thinks that he could get used to this.

* * *

Later that day, after a long nap, Bard bakes a small batch of chocolate chip muffins and takes them down the hall to Madge, the sweet old lady that he’d offended that morning.

She readily accepts his apology.

**Author's Note:**

> I have ideas for the next two instalments of this verse but if anyone has any suggestions or things that they want me to write for this verse then feel free to let me know either here or on tumblr (pavaorganas.tumblr.com). I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading!


End file.
